Summer Love
by femalemiroku1
Summary: He's loved him for 6 years, maybe the summer between 6th and 7th will be lucky. RD
1. Lovely Words

Hello all! I've been meaning to post this story to here is chapter one. I'm up to chapter 4 in my notebook that I write in at school so I'm basically lazy but I will try to get them up as fast as I can. Enjoy it and please Review! .

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and all that applies to it.

Probably the worst moment was when he walked into my life. At the age of eleven, I was smitten with school's most wanted man. I didn't understand at the moment what was going on, but I soon figured out that I had a crush. I mean, I thought blushing and finding loss of words was a normal reaction and that guys did it all the time. But I guess that the sizing up look and the checking out look were two different looks. Especially in the boys locker room. Boy, were they mad.

But that's not the point of my story; my point is how I got the sexiest man at Hogwarts into my arms and heart.

Enjoy. . .

"I hope you boys will behave this summer." McGonagall said, standing from her office chair. She walked around her desk to face the two boys. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley. Am I clear?"

Both boys nodded. "Yes Ma'm." Harry and Ron were shooed out of Pro. McGonagall's office. They both smiled at each other before turning down a corridor.

"This is great! A whole summer at Hogwarts!" Harry exclaimed, happily. "Now I don't have to go back to the Dursley's!"

"Yeah, it's wicked! Just you, me, and no one else-"

"I can't believe this! A whole summer at Hogwarts! I'll kill Father the next time I see his bloody face!" A voice screamed from down the hall.

Harry and Ron glanced forward to see a familiar blonde prat walking their way. "What are you griping about now, Malfoy?" Harry asked.

The blonde in question looked up, angry. "My father has ordered me to stay in the premises of this bloody castle. Apparently, some of his "friends" are coming for a visit and talk business, stuff I'm not suppose to hear."

Ron scratched his head. "So uh. . . why are you telling us that?" He asked.

"Well, because I have no one else to bother." Draco simply replied.

Harry sighed and grabbed Ron's arm. "Come on mate. Maybe we can have peace on the other side of the castle."

Ron nodded and followed his best friend. "Right." He agreed. But before they turned the corner once more, Ron glanced back over his shoulder to see Draco looking down at his feet. Sadness washed over him as he walked away from the depressed Slytherin boy.

"Ow Ron! That was my foot!" Harry yelled, holding onto the bludger bat in his hand.

"Ugh. . . your starting to sound like Hermione."

"Guess I better stop before I pick out a book and burry my nose in it." He laughed.

Ron chuckled as well and put away the Quidditch materials. "Let's go back inside. Dinner should be ready." He said.

Harry nodded and followed Ron back inside. The Great Hall looked different. The tables weren't lined normally. There was only one table that stood in the middle of the Hall. Only one person sat there; a lonely blonde.

Ron nudged Harry and pointed to Draco. Harry nodded. "We'll just sit at the other end."

That wasn't really the answer he was expecting but he nodded anyway and followed his best friend to the far corner of the dining table. They sat, Harry mostly talking. Ron however, kept looking down the table at Draco.

The Slytherin was staring down at his food, in a trance actually. He had this look of emptiness that struck another part of Ron's heart. Ron had grown up with a loving family, so it was hard to think anyone could be alone.

"I guess without his cronies, poor Malfoy is all alone." Harry laughed. There was that word again, alone. Ron glared at Harry. How could he be so cold about someone, even if it were Draco Malfoy, one of the jerkiest people he's met?

"Yeah, I guess. . . Hey, we're out of rolls. Be right back." Ron said. Before Harry could protest, Ron got up and walked over to where Draco was sitting. He silently reached over for a roll which in turn caused Draco to jump.

"Oy, Weasley. What are you doing here?" Draco asked, sitting up straight.

"Just getting a roll." Ron said, grabbing one. A hand snatched his though which stopped Ron from going anywhere. "Lemme go-"

"Please. . . sit with me." Draco said in a soft voice. Ron looked to him see his face hidden and his head down. It was the most saddest that Ron had seen Draco be. Ron nodded slowly and sat with his best friends' enemy.

After a few moments' silence, Ron asked, "Why?"

Draco looked up. "Why what?"

"Why did you want me to sit with you?"

A slight blush ran over Draco's pale cheeks. He quickly looked down at his food. "Well, to annoy Potter really. . ."  
Ron raised an eyebrow and looked up to see Harry with his fork halfway to his mouth. "Oh." Was all he said. He was wishing that Draco had wanted him there for company and that he enjoyed the Weasley's presence but when Harry's name came into the picture; Ron started to believe Draco's words. Maybe it was to piss Harry off.

Guess it worked. Ron moved to stand up but Harry rushed out of the Great Hall. The red head sighed heavily and ran after his best friend, without even a goodbye to Draco. When he reached Harry, the Golden Boy was right ready to scream.

"Harry, what's wrong? You just-"

"What the hell do you think your doing? Sitting with our enemy?"

Ron almost balled his hands but decided to turn red to show his anger. "He's your enemy! I don't remember ever saying I was against him!"

"You've hated him ever since you came here!" Harry yelled back.

"Harry! I've loved him ever since I came here!" A gasp was heard from Harry and from behind Ron. He turned to see Draco standing at the doorway to the Great Hall. His mouth was agape and his eyes were wide. Ron turned back to Harry to see his best friend red in the face. "Harry. . .I. . ."

"Fag." Harry spat before running off. A sharp pain struck Ron as he watched his best friend run down the hall. The urge to chase after him came over but he was stopped but a small cough behind him.

Draco had heard him too. He was still standing behind him. Ron turned to face the blonde boy. A deep blush ran over his cheeks as he stared at Draco.

No words were said between them as Draco walked over. When he got there however, "So, I'm taking it that that wasn't something to piss him off was it?" He asked.

Ron shook his head. "No. I didn't even mean to say it like that. It just happened."

"Well. . ."Draco started as he stepped closer to Ron. "Now that you have said it. . .what do you plan on doing about it?"

Ron blushed. "D-do about it?" He stuttered.

Draco smirked. "Yes, you have to take responsibility for you actions. . ." He said as he managed to back Ron up against the wall. He placed his hand near Ron's head on the stone. "Did you plan on. . .kissing me?"

Ron's blush worsened. "K-kiss you?" This wasn't what he planning. He thought that Draco was never gonna fine out and if he did then Ron was going to be suave with roses and wine. But how, Draco was turning the tables.

Draco nodded and presses closer, almost closing the gap between their lips. Ron's knees started to buckle as he felt Draco's hot breath cascading over his lips. "Just too bad I'm straight." He whispered before straightening up and walking away, leaving a breathless and overheated Gryffindor.

So again, please review!


	2. White Legs

Hey all, welcome back to this story. This here is Chapter two, a little short I know! But I make up for it in chapter three so don't worry! I hope you all are having a Happy Easter and enjoy this story! .

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and all that applies.

"Ok, plan." Ron said to himself as he crashed on the Gryffindor Common Room couch. He sighed as he placed his hands behind his head. "Make Draco Malfoy fall madly in love with me. Now, how to execute that plan." He sighed once more.

A sound alerted Ron, which made him bolt up from the couch. He was quite surprised of himself. He had slept on the couch all night. He had decided that it wasn't a good idea to sleep in the same room as Harry.

Ron turned his head forward the noise to see someone climbing in from the portrait hole. His eyes widened as he saw a white leg.

Wait. . .white leg?

"Malfoy? What the hell are you doing!" Ron asked, staring with his mouth open. There stood Draco in short emerald green swimming shorts. He had a towel hanging from his arm. His hair was a little messy.

"Well, I'm going for a quick swim in the lake. Care to join me?"

Ron stood up. "How did you get in here?"

"Dumbledore gave me the password. So, are you gonna come?"

Ron stared at him, still confused. "Why did you come here?"

Draco sighed. "Because Weasley, you and Potter and the only two here and Harry is too busy in the Library."

"Wait, Harry left?"

"Yes. So, wanna come?"

Ron blinked. "I guess so. . .alright."

"You're a pansy for not coming in." Draco stated as he waded in the shallow end of the lake.

"Yeah well, you never said that I had to swim, just join you. And I am."

Draco glared. "Smartass."

"Yes but," Ron smirked. "You the one with the cute ass." He said.

A small blush came over Draco. He turned without a word and dove into the water. Ron held back a laugh as he watched Draco swim. He smiled every time the blonde would surface brush his hair out of her eyes; those porcelain fingers weaving through wet locks of sliver. The sun shown off him as small water droplets fell and made small ripples in the water around him.

Ron felt like he was seeing Draco for the first time again. How cute and adorable he had been when he was small and how handsome he grew into over the years. Every time Ron even glanced at Draco, his mind was lost in his beauty. Ron wanted to be the person to stand next Draco, hold hands with him and love him.

He wanted to be there when he knew Draco was hurting and when Draco was laughing. He just wanted to be with him. He loved him.

"Oy. Weasley, didja hear me?" Draco called.

Ron jumped at hearing the voice of his desire. He turned to see Draco sitting next to him on the grass, wet and with his towel. A blush ran over his cheeks as he came back to reality. "Sorry, what did you say?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "I said you can go if you want, no use in having you here if your just going to oogle at me."

Ron blushed even more and nodded. "I guess I can go check on Pig then. . ." He moved to stand up but leaned over and placed a small kiss on Draco's lips. "See ya." He said, running off.

Draco sat there, surprised to say the least, as Ron ran off. "Did Weasley just kiss me?" He asked himself.

He touched a finger to his lips, deciding not to wipe the traces of Ron's kiss from them. The blonde shook his head and dove into the water, not letting himself think about it any longer.

Ron smiled as he walked down the hall to the Owlery. He was still trying to believe that he had kissed the person he had loved for six years. "Ok, plan two. . .be cute." He stopped. "But how?" He continued to the Owlery, concocting a plan in his red head.

"Food." Ron mumbled as he walked into the Great Hall, brought by the smell of fresh bread and sausage. He walked over to the table and sat in the first spot. No one else was there yet so he dig in.

"Such a pig we are today, Weasley." A snide voice spoke behind Ron. He turned to around to see Draco, back in his muggle clothes to Ron's disappointment, smiling at him.

"What do you want?" Ron asked, turning back to his food.

Draco sat down beside him. "I was hoping to talk to you about your little charade you pulled earlier today."

Ron acted innocent. "What charade?"

Draco frowned. "Don't play dumb with me. The kiss you numbskull."

Ron sighed and placed his cup down. Draco was never gonna let him alone if he didn't answer him. So he did. "I love you."

"Sssh!" Draco panicked, looking around. "Look, you may be into guys, but remember, I'm not." He stated before getting up and heading to the far corner.

Ron rolled his eyes and got up, leaving. 'Then I'll make him love me.' He thought as he passed the Great Hall doors. He traveled down the lonely corridors running through different ideas. Maybe he could stop Draco in the hall and ravish him until he love him back or he could send Draco gifts.

No. . .no. . .Ron thought of something better. He smirked as he raced back to the Owlery.

Again, please review! .


	3. Bathtime Fun

Hey all, welcome back to Summer Love. I know it's been a while since I've posted another chapter but things really haven't been going well in my life…but anyway, here's chapter 3. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and all that applies.

Ron snickered to himself as he crept into the Slytherin Dorm. He checked the creepy Common Room before starting on the stairs. Earlier, Ron has asked Dumbledore for the password to the Slytherin Dorm because he had to return an item that Malfoy left at dinner.

He smiled as he opened a room door slowly, careful not to make any sound. He checked the room to make sure it was the right one. He held back his glee as he spotted a blonde tuft of hair sticking out from the green covers.

Ron made his way over to Draco's bed. He looked down to see him sleeping soundlessly. Ron smiled as he pulled out a gift for the blonde and placed it on the table next to the bed. He left a little note saying: I love you.

Before he turned to leave, Ron bent over and placed a small kiss on Draco's forehead, resulting in Draco turning over on his side, his back facing Ron. He held back a laugh as he exited and headed to the Great Hall to wait for breakfast.

When he got there, it was quiet and creepy. The one table stuck out, bare, and the windows looked scary when no sun shown through. The ceiling wasn't as magical as it was when he first remembered awing at it.

Everyone was amazed by it when they were younger, some still were but Ron had grown out of that faze and started being amazed with something else. He remembered the first time he noticed Draco being something other than a jerk.

He was beautiful to him, a young boy who was cute and smart. Though Draco was mean to him and Harry about their families, he still liked him. Draco was like a drug and Ron was addicted.

Ron took a seat at the empty table and tapped his fingers on the wood. The small drumming echoed throughout the hall, making it seem more alive.

"I'm a big idiot. Placing a-"

"Rose?" A voice finished, startling Ron. He turned around to see his best friend. He was actually expecting it to be Draco but it still bothered him that someone was behind him.

"I'm sorry mate."

What was he sorry for? Oh yeah, in the midst of his planning, Ron had forgotten that Harry had called him a fag.

Wait, Harry had called him a fag; he should be in uproar…but why wasn't he? Maybe because he knew Harry too long to ever end the friendship with just a simple word. Damn friendliness. "It's ok Harry, I did sort of spring it on you."

"Yeah, look Ron, I got to thinking yesterday when I was in the Library. You liking guys isn't what pissed me off, it's just…why Malfoy? I mean, he's a jerk and he hates us."

"But he came to ask us to go swimming yesterday."

"Ron, we're the only ones here. Once school starts, he'll complain to people that WE were trying to hang out with HIM." Harry said.

Ron nodded. He knew that. He knew Draco would act as if nothing ever happened but that's why he had this big plan. He wanted Draco to love him and be able to face his peers knowing it.

"I know that, but at least I'm trying to make things better. I mean, I love him and I would do anything for him." Ron looked up after saying this to see Harry looking at him, smiling.

"I know mate, trust me, I know."

Ron smiled back, but something ran across his mind. "Wait…how did you know that I gave him a rose?"

"Oh, I was coming back from the library and saw you exiting into the dungeons carrying it."  
Ron blushed a little. "Oh heh, yeah I know it's corny."

"But you love him. It's alright." Harry and Ron smiled at each other. "So…what is with the rose?"  
Ron's smile brightened. "It's part of my plan. I'm going to put a rose on his desk drawer every morning before he wakes up so that when he finally starts liking me, he'll have a bouquet from me." He said happily. Harry just stared at him. "What?"  
"Nothing, it's just good. But, you're going to need to do something else to make him like you, I mean, roses aren't enough."

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Really? Okay then, what else should I do?"  
Harry smirked and leaned over, telling Ron his idea.

Draco woke up soundlessly and looked over to his desk to grab his wand to tidy his hair but instead found a rose. It was nothing more than just a normal, blood red rose. A small smile graced his lips before remembering it wasn't school time. Ron had planted this rose, the small card next to it proved it.

Draco sighed as he sat up. He yawned a bit before grabbing his wand and configuring a small vase. He placed the rose in it and stared at it for a moment. "Weasley…" He grumbled before stretching. Draco knew it was breakfast time but opted for a shower instead.

He took one last glance at the rose before exiting his room. It took a while, mainly because Draco was dragging his feet, but soon he made it to the showers. Because it wasn't school time, Dumbledore had let the boys use the prefect bathrooms, so Draco took the opportunity and walked through the portrait hole.

The bathroom was huge, just like how he remembered it when he would sneak in. It was a boring, off white colour but Draco could deal. He looked around to see if anyone else was there before he found a big stall and stripped.

He found the perfect temperature and surrounded himself in warm droplets as he let his head fall back so he could soak his face.

"You know," a voice startled Draco. He looked up, surprised. "Standing in the nude with the water rolling down your pale features almost makes you look like an illusion." Ron smirked.

"Weasley, what the hell!" Draco yelled. He covered himself as a blush came over his cheeks. He looked at Ron, who was surprisingly naked. "Go find your own bloody stall!"

Ron shook his head. "I quite like this one." He said as he walked next to Draco and drenched his hair with the running water. He opened his eyes a bit and smirked at Draco. "After all, this one has a nice view."

Draco's blush worsened. "Just get out of here!"  
"No!" Ron said, his features softening. "If I leave, I won't be able to ever touch you again…"

"T-touch me?" Draco stammered.

Ron nodded and walked slowly to Draco, backing the blonde against the cold, wet tile. Ron noticed that he seemed scared; maybe then, he'd listen. He placed his hands on either side of Draco's damp head, looming in close, speaking just above a whisper.

"I love you Draco, can't you love me back?"

Draco shook his head, eyes still wide in fright, "No…"

Ron frowned, some tears falling down his face. He pressed closer, their body's coming in contact. Skin to skin. Draco suppressed a shiver at the heat radiating off of Ron's much taller body. The taller of the two took this opportunity to place his lips against Draco's neck, kissing spots around there. "Please Draco, just give me this chance…"

"Chance to what?" Draco said, his voice breaking as he closed his eyes, his still staining his cheeks as he squirmed. He brought his hands up to Ron's shoulders, trying his hardest under the influence to push him off.

It didn't work. Ron trailed his butterfly kisses up Draco's neck, nibbling his jaw line. "Just let me be with you…" He whispered.

Draco started to panic. Ron was almost near to kissing him and his attempts to push him off were futile with all the pressure heading through his body. He turned his head away but Ron followed with little bites. "I don't li-Nh!"

Ron had cut him off. He placed his lips over Draco's, just gently enough to not scare him. His hands moved from the wall to Draco's arms, grasping him like he would die without him.

Draco's eyes were widening as he struggled. He could not believe that Weasley was kissing him. What also was scary was that Draco was trying less and less to remove the redhead from his personal space. The kiss was sweet and Draco kind of liked that, but something inside him told him to go further.

So he did. Slowly but surely, Draco opened his flushed lips. Ron took this as a step forward and opened his as well, slipping his tongue into the surprisingly warm cavern.

A small whimper formed in Draco's throat as his hands gripped Ron's shoulders. He admitted that he liked this as he closed his eyes and kissed back, their tongues tangling around each other. It was different but Draco felt that he could get-

"No wait!" Draco yelled, breaking the kiss. He turned his head the other way. "Please stop…" He begged, something he found shocking.

Ron shook his head and continued with his small kisses to Draco's ear. He nibbled the lobe, smiling at the small whimper that came again. His hands trailed down to Draco's waist, pulling him closer, letting them feel each other.

"Unng…" Heat rose all around the boys, the warmth from the shower helping. Draco instantly bucked his hips to Ron. Clouds substituted thoughts in Draco's mind as he found Ron's mouth and kisses hungrily back.

Moaning came from both boys as hands roamed waist, stomachs, and chests. It couldn't be helped. Ron knew that with all this trying, this would be the only time he could touch his most precious desire. Draco was under the influence, mind not in head as he kissed Ron; though he quickly reminded himself to reward Weasley later for being able to seduce a Malfoy.

A small moan escaped Draco's lips in the form of Ron's name as they pulled apart from the kiss. Ron smiled at hearing this and moved to kiss Draco's shoulder, trailing his tongue down to a nice round nub, gathering it in his mouth.

Draco arched into Ron's mouth, taking a sharp in take of breath. "Unngh…R-Ron…" Ron swirled his tongue around it, hoping to get more of a reaction from the sexy blonde.

And he did. Draco arched once more, digging his nails into Ron's shoulders. "I-I can't…"

Ron removed his mouth from Draco's chest. He looked up at him, panting heavily. "Can't what?"

Draco looked down at his face flushed and his eyes half closed. "I can't...do this with you. I'm not gay."

Ron chuckled some as he stood up to his full height, now having to look down at him.

"I'm not gay either."

"But." Draco was confused.

"I don't like guys, but I like you. You're too beautiful to be classified in gender." Ron smiled down at him. "I love you for you."

Draco stood, wet and shocked. Being smothered and told over and over that someone loved you, was something he just wasn't used to. Ron was scaring him; Draco just realized how tall the red head was.

Being in the shadow of the tower made him on edge. Before he could think about it, Draco ran off, grabbing his clothes and a towel. He ran past portraits ogling and cursing at his lack of clothes or how the towel didn't do well when turning corners. It didn't matter; Draco only cared about getting to his dorm and locking his door.

wipes the sweat from her forehead That was a long chapter . Well I hope you enjoyed it this far. I have chapter 4 written but I need to work on it before I post it so wait just a little longer and voila!


	4. Stupid Rules

Hello and welcome back to Summer Love. I'm once again sorry for not being able to post sooner. But, here I am and here I am posting, so enjoy and please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and all that applies.

It was a while until Ron exited the Prefects Bathroom. After Draco had run off, the whole ordeal washed over him much like the water that turned cold around his feet. He hadn't believed it himself that he had done that with Draco, but some part of it made him happy. He got to hear the sound and pitches of Draco's voice that no one had ever heard. He was the one making Draco moan and clutch his shoulders and somewhere in that soft brain of his, the macho-ness came out with his pride.

A few hours had passed and Ron now sat outside in the Court Yard. He was sitting on a bench, his hands on either side as he crossed his legs. He was watching some birds nitpick at some food he had tossed down. Ron sighed, "Guess it was never meant to be." He said to himself and the birds. A small sparrow had landed next to his right hand and Ron looked down at it. The bird seemed to be moving slowly; with its head hung low as it watched the others birds on the ground. "Hello there. Guess your not having a good day either. Mine's been horrible. The only person I've ever loved, looked at me like I was . . . a three headed dog." He chuckled lightly before sighing and slumping.

"Mr. Weasley?" A voice asked.

Ron turned around to see Professor Dumbledore walking to him. Up until now, Ron had seen no sign of teachers, especially at dinner.

"May I sit with you?" Ron nodded and moved over some, scaring the small sparrow away. Ron sighed.

"I'm even scaring little birds away . . ." He slumped again.

Dumbledore smiled down at Ron before turning his attention to the small birds on the ground. "Not having a good day I suppose?" He asked the student.

Ron shook his head. "No."

Dumbledore kept his smile intact. "Ah but, working on things to make you happy can sometimes make other people happy as well. All you have to do is prove to them that you both can be happy."

Ron looked up to see the Professor up and leaving. He was too shocked to even move, let alone, tell him to wait. He just simply smiled at the retreating old man. "Yeah, that's what I'll do. I'll prove to Malfoy that we can be happy together." He said.

"You did what!" Harry yelled at his best friend. He placed his book down on the floor next to the couch and stared at Ron.

Ron smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Heheh . . . yeah."

"Ron! I told you to get him a present from Hogsmeade! Not screw him in the baths!"

Ron blushed. "I didn't screw him! I just made out with him."

"Yeah, being naked!" Harry yelled. "Oh dear god . . . I've pictured it. . ." He fell over on his side of the couch, careful not to kick Ron.

Ron chuckled and watched his friend. "Yeah well, it seemed like a better idea."

Harry stopped. "Yeah, but now he's ignoring you."

Ron frowned and stood up, heading over to the fire. He didn't face Harry. "Don't remind me. I mean, I knew that by doing that, he would actually listen to me and he did but now he doesn't even want to be around to make fun of me." He sighed as he warmed by the fire.

Draco had been avoiding Ron all day, but Ron wasn't likely to talk to him when he saw him. So through out the day, Ron stayed mostly around the courtyard, thinking of small plans.

"I swear Harry; I will get Malfoy to love me by the end of the summer." Ron said to the fire. Behind him, Harry sat up and nodded.

"Sure mate, I know."

Draco couldn't' sleep. At all. He would lie in bed, eyes wide, because he was afraid of Ron coming again. He looked over to the lonely flower and noticed how boring it looked. He sighed as he sat up. Memories of that morning came back to him. A shiver ran up his spine as he ran his fingers along his lips.

He was scared a little that he had enjoyed most of it and a little mad that he had "shown" he liked it when he returned to his room. It just bugged him that a Weasley liked-no, that wasn't it. Ron's family had nothing to do with it.

Maybe it ticked him off because he was Harry's-no, still not a reasonable answer.

"Maybe it's because around him, I won't be able to keep my bloody pants on." He rawred as he flopped on his bed. "No matter how many times I deny that I liked it, it comes back ten times more." He sighed.

As Draco rolled onto his back, thoughts racking his brain caused his eyes to close. He drifted off into a deep sleep.

"Yes! I win! Beat that Weasley!" Harry yelled, throwing his hands in the air. "Some keeper you are."

"Shut it Potter and go get the ball. He, who throws it, gets it." Ron retaliated.

Harry huffed at Ron's words but held onto his broom and flew to the floor of the Quidditch field. Ron watched from up in the air and sighed. It had been three days since Ron's "attack" in the shower. He still put the roses in Draco's room every night thought, hoping to catch Draco awake. But every time, the blonde lay soundless, hair disheveled and clothes messed up. Ron thought it was cute but left it at that. If he was going to win Malfoy's affection, no bad thought had to go on in his mind.

"Oy! Weasley!"

Ron snapped out of his thoughts, expecting to see Harry in the air, but his attention was turned to the stands, the Slytherin section. There stood the blonde on Ron's mind. He flew down to him immediately.

"What do you want?" Ron asked him when he got there. He was surprised but kept it hidden.

Draco smirked. "Wanna come with me to Hogsmeade?"

"What?" Ron almost fell off his broom. Ron hadn't even seen hide nor hair of Draco since the baths and now, the sexy blonde of his dreams was showing up to him out of the blue.

"I'm asking if you want to go to Hogsmeade with me. I need to stock up on chocolate frogs. I'm almost out of them." Draco explained.

Ron nodded. He looked Draco over to see him wearing a green turtle, tank top, and blue jeans that pooled around his black tennis shoes. His hair was ungelled so when the wind blew, his hair flew around his head. Ron blushed a little. "Sure . Hold on a sec."

Draco nodded and watched Ron fly down to meet Harry. They spoke for a moment before Ron waved to Draco and pointed to the castle to meet him there.

"Sorry to make you wait." Ron apologized to Draco as he put the broom away in the broom closet. The blonde smiled.

"It's alright. Come on then." He said, walking out of the castle doors. Ron followed by Dracos' side and they soon made it out of Hogwarts grounds. It was silent on their way to Hogsmeade, a mere fifteen minutes of quiet.

Ron kept his head foreword, a small blush staining his cheeks. Draco kept glancing over at him. A smile graced his lips at the redheads' uncomfortable ness. "So. . ." Ron jumped. "I see your still sneaking into my dorm."

Ron said nothing, just continued walking.

"Four roses. How many do you plan on giving me?"

"As much as I need to make you love me." Ron blurted out.

Draco blushed a little. Love; that word again. A foreign word to him. "That's going to take a lot of roses."

"I have enough money."

Draco stopped. "You're paying for them? With your own money?"

Ron nodded. "My mum gives me spending money each year while I'm here, so I can buy stuff at Hogsmeade. That's where I've been owling for them." Ron looked to Draco. "It's okay though. I don't really need it if I can spend it on you."

Draco's blush deepened a bit as he began walking again. Ron followed him. He sighed. "If I agree to be your boyfriend . . . do you promise not to do anything I don't like?"

Now it was Ron's turn to stop walking. He looked to Draco, surprised. "Wha-?"

Draco turned around. "I said, I'll be your boyfriend if you follow my rules." Silence formed between the two as Ron just stared at Draco.

He couldn't believe what he was just asked. Did Draco, his heart and world, just ask to be his boyfriend? It couldn't be true, but Ron was lighting up already. Wait . . . what kind of rules? No! It didn't matter! Draco was going to be his boyfriend. His boyfriend!

"Ron!"

The redhead snapped into reality. "Ah yes! Ok!" He answered. He was so happy. "What made you change your mind?"

By now, they had begun walking into Hogsmeade. Not many people were around, seeing as it was a weekday, most witch and wizards at work.

They past by an ice cream shop and waved to the man who owned it. Draco sighed. "I can admit that that . . . thing in the shower was . . ."

Ron paled. "I'm sorry! I really don't know what got into me! I-"

"Stop." Draco ordered. So Ron stopped walking. "No no, I mean stop apologizing . . . I liked what you did." He blushed, as did Ron. "No one's ever acted like that to a Malfoy." Ron looked down, ashamed. "So I congratulate you."

"Wha-?" Ron looked up. "You-you . . ."

"Yeah, and for this-" He and Ron started walking again. "I'm rewarding you by being your boyfriend."

Ron lit up. "Yeah. Awesome!" He smiled. Draco smiled back. "I'll be the greatest boyfriend ever, Draco. I promise!"

Draco nodded. "I know but I have rules."

Ron slumped. "I thought you had forgotten."

Draco chuckled. "Nope. Number one: Only kissing because if we were to go farther, than I'm afraid of-"

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Of?"

"Of not being able to control myself and I'm scared."  
"Why?"

"Well because I don't like guys and if I go all the way then I'll have something to admit to myself."

Ron smiled and slipped his hand into Draco's pale one. Draco looked down at them and blushed. "What's so bad about liking guys?"

"But I thought you said you didn't like guys either."

"I don't but I have friends that do. Is it really wrong to like guys, Draco?"

Draco shook his head as they past by Zonko's. "No . . . it's not wrong. But I've liked girls all my life, s'kinda hard to just switch."

Ron nodded. "Yeah . . . but couldn't you at least try and like me?"

They both had stopped walking again and only after Draco glanced at Ron did he noticed the shabby house behind him. He paled more as he back up. They were standing in front of the Shrieking Shack.

Whelp, there ya go . I finally finished with it. I hope you guys like it and please review! Thank you!


	5. Sick with Love and Sticky Wands

Here is Chapter five. I know I've been neglecting it but inspiration spurred and I just had to finish it…plus I was being hounded like a dog to finish it for a separate website anyway! Enjoy!

"I can't believe you dragged me in here!" Draco whined as he was led up the creaking steps of the Shrieking Shack.

Ron rolled his eyes and pulled Draco along by the hand. "You big baby. There's nothing to be afraid of." Ron smirked. Of course he knew that this place was never really haunted, but it was so cute to see Draco Malfoy scared.

They reached the top floor and entered in the familiar room that he had seen three years ago. He pushed the door open and smiled at Draco before facing the room. A look of horror overcame his features as he backed up.

Draco noticed this. "Ron? What's the matter?" He asked before standing in Ron's eyesight. Ron pointed to the side of Draco's head, too scared to speak. "Ron?" He turned slowly, waiting to see something gruesome. As soon as Ron left he vision, a sudden force pushed him forward, making him sort of fly.

He got up a moment later from the dusty floor to hear laughing. He looked up from his sitting pose to see Ron clutching his stomach, laughing. Why would he be laughing at him? Something had just touched him and sent him flying. Wait a minute…

"Ronald!" Draco yelled as he fumed on the floor.

Ron's laughter died down as he put his hand out. Draco grabbed it and was pulled up. "Oh my god, you should've seen your face!"

"Shut it Weasley…" Draco glared as he dusted himself off.

Ron held back some chuckles. "Sorry, just that, you looked adorable, like a frightened animal."

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes. "As long as it's not a ferret."

Ron nodded and walked farther into the room. He looked around and saw the familiar bed where he laid against when his leg was ripped open by Harry's God Father.

"Yeah…" Ron said. He walked to Draco and hugged him from behind, wrapping his arms around Draco's waist. "What was your second rule?" He asked softly.

Draco leaned into Ron's embrace and sighed. "No public affection. Like no kissing and stuff in front of people."

Ron sighed as well. "So basically…I can touch you and hold you like this only when we're alone?" He asked.

Draco nodded. "Yeah, basically."

Ron hugged him tighter. "As long as I get you, then I'm happy."

Draco stood there, a smile on his face but he was worried inside. Was this the right thing to do? He didn't like Ron that way, so why did he want to be his boyfriend all of a sudden? Is it because of what happened in the shower? Could that one time thing have meant something to Draco as well? Well, he DID enjoy it but he just felt weird whenever he pictured himself with another man.

For Draco's sake, he better get used to it. A spot on his neck warmed and he subconsciously leaned his head out the way before he noticed that Ron was warming the spot. He moved from Ron's arm and turned around.

"Wait Weasley…I-"

Ron cut him off again as he kissed Draco, holding on to his waist ever so gently. Draco instantly melted into Ron's kiss. There was just something about those kisses he received, either on his mouth or on his body that had him wanting more. That was when he put his rule into view. Only kissing…only kissing…damn it.

Draco snaked his arms up and around Ron's neck hugging him closer, wanting more, and needing more. Their tongues tangled together as the boys stood in the breezy room. A hand wandered on Draco's chest, its fingers clutching the tiny waist that the blonde owned. Draco leaned into this touch, this warm touch.

Ron's hands, he noted, were like playing a piano on the keys of his skin; each touch sending a different tuned shiver down his spine.

They broke apart for air and Ron laid his forehead against Draco's, breathing a little hard. "Ron, I said only kissing…" Draco breathed.

Ron smiled. "I was only kissing…my way of kissing…wandering hands and all." He chuckled.

Draco chuckled as well before he straightened up and brushed back his hair to tidy it.

"You know what?" Ron started.

"What?" Draco said, his hands now by his side.

"I think your hair looks better this way." He said as he ruffled the blonde's hair. He stood back to marvel, or in this case, laugh at his work. Draco stood there, a frown on his face as his hair lay array atop his head. He moved his hands to straighten his hair but Ron took his hands and pulled him in for another long kiss.

Stupid Borderline

Ron walked, or more like floated, in to the Gryffindor Common Ron. He had a big smile on his face as he traveled up to his dorm. He opened the door with a bam, posing in the doorway.

"So, you bang him?" Harry asked as he placed his book down and sat up from his bed.

Ron shook his head but still smiled as he walked over and crashed on his bed. "Better."

"Better than sex? This sounds intriguing. Do tell."

Ron looked over at Harry as he hugged his pillow. "He's my boyfriend!" He smiled more as he buried his face in the pillow.

Harry shook his head, chuckling. "You're such a girl." He teased as he lay back down on his bed. Ron glared at him from his covers and he smiled. "Night mate."

Stupid Borderline

"Ew. Sneeze over there, your bogies might get on my letter." Harry stated as he spoke over his shoulder his best mate.

Ron sniffed and glared. "Well if somebody hadn't looked me out of the dorm room last night, I wouldn't be like this!" He said as he blew into a tissue.

Harry stopped writing. "Then maybe you should keep your pants on when you sleep and your curtain drawn when you're randy."

Ron stared at him for a moment before sneezing again, which caused Harry to turn away farther on the table, now facing the large window in the Gryffindor Tower. He rested his chin on his hand as he distracted himself with the morning view outside. Ron noticed this and opened his mouth to say something but all that came out was another sneeze. He covered his mouth and stood up a bit woozily. "Well alright mate. I told Draco I'd meet him in the Great Hall around one. Might as well go now." Harry nodded slightly but didn't turn around. Ron sighed and left the Common Room, sneezing once more and annoying the fat lady on his way out.

Around the time Ron arrived to the Great Hall, Dumbledore was exiting, passing by the sick red head. He stopped the student in his path and smiled. "You don't really look all that well, Mr. Weasley." He stated. Ron looked up at him and smiled weakly before turning his head to cough. Dumbledore simply walked away as Ron walked through the giant doors.

Instantly, Ron spotted the familiar blonde head and joined him at the table, smiling at him through half-lidded eyes. Draco turned to face Ron. "You like sick Weasley."

Ron replied. "Nah, just a cough is all; Harry locked me out of the room last night so I caught a bit of a cold."

"Still…I don't want you around me if you're sick. I might catch it." He covered his mouth with his sleeve and scooted away slightly. Ron chuckled and looked over the table of the small food choices. He shrugged, too hungry to complain, before grabbing as much as he could; stuffing little into his mouth. It was hard to breathe when your nose was plugged up.

After sneezing once more, Ron finally stood, a bit wobbly, and held out his hand. "Shall we…go the-" And with that, Ron fainted behind Draco.The blonde stood and held out his wand lazily, sighing as he said, "Levi-corpus." He muttered something about Ron being stupid before taking him down to his room in the Slytherin Common Room.

Ron subconsciously shuddered in the air as the cold wind of the Slytherin dorms rushed through them both. Draco sighed again and was thankful no one was here to watch this as he placed Ron lightly on his bed, pulling back his deep, forest green, curtains. The redhead instantly sank into the bed, burying his head in Draco's pillow, clinging to the sheets.

"Mmm..Draco…" He mumbled in his sleep. The blonde sighed and smiled as he shook his head, taking a sit on the bed next to Ron's. He looked around the silent room but stopped and stilled as his gray eyes fell upon the flower vase on the other side of his bed. Without noticing it, the bouquet of roses was slowing getting bigger with each day. Ron was still sneaking in early in the mornings to place a rose in the vase, in hopes of winning Draco over more.

He sighed. Maybe it was working. Was he really falling in love with him with each day? Or was it just the thought that someone cared for him, a lot more than his family ever had. Draco looked back down at the sleeping redhead before leaning down to kiss him lightly on the cheek. He closed his eyes, sitting back up before some force pushed him down on to the bed he sat on. He opened his eyes in a flash to see Ron, awake, and with a look in his eyes that could scare a ferret.

"R-Ronald?" Draco asked, silently cursing himself with the stutter as he stared up at him. Ron looked at him for a moment before leaning down to capture his lips in a heated kiss. Draco pushed at his shoulders for a minute before melting into the kiss, moaning and spreading his lips more. Ron deepened the kiss and delved his tongue into the warm cavern, tasting him, remembering him. His hands slid to the bottom of Draco's shirt, waiting a second as the blonde shivered beneath him.

Ron broke the kiss to smirk down at the half-lidded blonde before diving to his neck, nipping at his pale skin. Draco moaned and arched into the warm hands that traveled up, under, his shirt, his hands now gripping Ron's shoulders and pulling him closer instead of trying to push him off. The redhead's body pushed down on Draco's lower body, startling the blonde back to the real world. "R-Ron..." He gasped slightly, bucking his hips. "Ron! Get off me!" He pushed him off this time, only ending up to get sit up on his elbows. He looked down at the kneeling Ron, breathing rather heavily. "What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing…just that, we're alone…" He trailed off, his fingers crawling up to unzip Draco's pants. The Malfoy boy moved away and stood up on the opposite side of the bed, fixing his clothes.

"Ron, stop this. Your sick and you need rest." He didn't make a move to leave his spot, too afraid of what Ron might do.

Ron moved to the end of the bed, hanging slightly on the bed post. "I may be sick but I can hold my breath for a long time." He smirked, his eyes trailing down to the crotch of Draco's pants.

Draco twitched slightly and walked over, pushing Ron onto his own bed. He stood back up and held his wand at arm's length to the redhead. "Sleep Ron or I'll hex you..." He said, his voice a little shaky. Only did he squeak and blush slightly when Ron sat up on his elbows and licked the tip of Draco's wand. He stood there and watched as Ron's tongue swirled around the wooden tip and his blush worsened. He couldn't move, he was too entranced and no sooner had he blinked that he ended up on his bed, pinned down by the Draco-hungry Weasley, kisses being splayed on his skin, a hand now working the zipper undone and all Draco could do was moan.

There ya go! Chapter five of the story that I've been working on for so long! Enjoy it and make sure to review! I wanna hear your thoughts and if you all would like to read the sex scene since this is the edited version, give me your emails and I will send it to a website full of Harry Potter stories.


	6. Announcement!

Ok, I'm sorry it took me soooo long to realize that I didn't have the whole link up there. I apologize. And sadly, I give you the link to my EX-girlfriend's website who still hosts my story but apparently, this will not let me post it so I will need you to go check out my profile. It's in there.

Sachi


	7. Announcement 2!

Hey all, this is just an announcement to let you all know that I will be updating on Summer Love soon! I have been soooo busy lately that I haven't had some time to sit down and write what I have planned for this story. So please, all of those who love this, I am coming back. Just give me until the weekend and you will have the next chapter in Summer Love.

Sachi


End file.
